The Blood Dragon Houses
by Kurai Ai
Summary: yugi now older and out of the game shop meets a new person named Rai which he likes. But yugi will be placed in the blood dragon houses where Rai is forced to work. Yugi will get hurt but love will grow out of the pain.


Author: Kurai Ai

Yu-gi-oh: Blood Dragon Houses

Chapter 1: The blood dragon club

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh the show, the manga, the cards, or any other product marketed under the name of Yu-gi-oh except this plot line and any original characters I make for this story line. Sad I know.

Yugi walks slowly down the neon lit streets of Domino City at night. He was so bored. Ever since his grandfather died, he moved out the game shop and sold it to kaiba, and his friends including Yami moved out on there own too. There was nothing to do no one to talk to, or even comfort his loneliness. It was terrible in his opinion.

The leather clad boy walks into a club called the blood dragon. He steps in and every one seems to stop what they were doing to stare at him. Yugi hated attention but he ignored them and continued to walk to the bar. As he walked a few cat calls and 'baby you want to have a good time' accompanied him. He ignored them as well and sat down on a barstool. The bar tender comes up and looks up at him.

"Um kid do you think your old enough to be in here?" Yugi with out looking at the bartender, annoyed takes his I.D. out of his wallet, and throws it in his general direction. The bartender picks up the I.D. from of the floor behind the counter. He does the math and checks if it was a fake and it wasn't. 'This 'kid' is twenty years old'. He thinks. Then the bartender stairs at Yugi in disbelief Yugi looked more fifteen sixteen, but twenty no one would believe that. He gives Yugi back his I.D. and Yugi grudgingly puts it back into his wallet. Then stuffs the wallet back into his coat pocket. The bartender goes to serve some other customers and Yugi just sits there trying to calm down.

He just hated when people asked about his age it just irked him to no end. He had a growth spurt, he buffed up a little bit and he looked normal in his opinion. But obviously he still looked younger than he was. The bar tender looks at Yugi and starts to like what he sees. The white almost see-through cotton shirt, that looked like it came right out of the Middle Ages. The tight black leather pants that cupped his tight round ass, knee high army boots, and a long black turn coat that finished the out fit. He stops looking down then looks at the boy's face. His pale skin, slightly rosy cheeks, violet orbs, lighting bolt bangs that framed his face, tri-colored spikes that made him look exotic and finally his supple neck with a black spiked choker.

"He's beautiful…" he whispers to himself. Yugi feels the bartender's eyes on him. He turns to him

"Yes may I help you?" the bartender blushes furiously being caught staring. He walks over.

"Yah maybe you can. What's your name mine is Rai." Rai's raven bang falls in front of his forest green orbs. He pushes the hair out of his eyes and smiles at Yugi. Yugi blushes.

"Yugi, Yugi Mouto. Hello Rai." Yugi sticks out his hand. Rai grabs it and shakes his hand, then doesn't let it go.

"Um…Rai." Yugi gives him a friendly smile

"Yes?"

"Can I have my hand back?"

"Huh?" he looks down, blushes, and quickly lets go "sorry 'bout that."

"It's ok Rai. Can I have a coke?"

"Oh sure." Rai turns around to where the drinks were. "Hay, Yugi."

"Yah?"

"Sorry 'bout the I.D. thing, but me being a bartender and all I have to be careful"

"Its so-k fuck it. It's no biggy. It happens to me a lot." Rai gives Yugi the coke and smiles at him again.

"Gotta go shifts over. See yah again?" Yugi smiles.

"Sure why not, here." Yugi hands him the address of his apartment and gets up to leave. "See you Rai." Yugi walks out of the club and Rai smiles at the small piece of paper. He puts it in his back pocket, then goes to the back to get his stuff.

While getting his coat someone grabs him. He turns around quickly to punch whoever it was then stops.

"What is it Keith?" the blonde with a bandana on his head just smirks

"So you know Yugi?"

"Yes kinda-sorta. Why do want to know Keith?"

He shrugs "oh nothing really its just that maybe he'll be good in the houses."

"You keep Yugi out of the houses Keith! Any way why do you hate him that is the only people you recommend to the boss for the houses anyway."

"Lets just say that me and him have a score to settle." (A/N: yes the same Keith that hated Jou for beating him in duelist kingdom he just doesn't like Yugi either for helping Jou.)

" Leave Yugi out of the houses Keith. The master doesn't need to know."

"To bad because I may have mentioned it to him already,"

"What!" Rai starts to run to Yugi's place when Keith yells after him.

"By the time you get there Yugi will already be at the houses"

Rai pushes his way out of the club and hops on his black Yamaha motorcycle rushing through traffic to Yugi's apartment. Leaving all of the cars in his dust He starts to curse him self for even introducing himself to Yugi, for most likely getting that beautiful boy into the houses. But he had to hope that he would get there before they do.

"The blood dragon gang…" They wait for no one and they will do any thing. They own every underground activity and business in the world let alone in Domino City. The houses is the only thing that Rai wishes that he never knew about or been forced to be apart of.

Rai's POV

It was five years ago and I was sixteen. I was born into the blood dragon clan. It was a tradition that the youngest born join the gang the blood dragons; so I joined the gang. it was my brother's privilege to become leader of the clan and of the gang as well. That is exactly when things went wrong. Our father was sick and died when I was sixteen and my brother seventeen. My brother was always an ambitious person, and sometimes his ambitions were questioned for being less than sane. But I never questioned I just knew. He was nuts I knew it but I never said anything because he was, family. As I look down the street and rush through traffic not caring about stupid lights. I think about how the houses started and how my brother's less than sane mind changed the clan for the worst. It was my first day of being part of the gang and I wanted to make my father proud. So intern I did what ever the current leader, my brother, wanted. He loved going to clubs and strip clubs and every thing in between. So in his insane train of thought he it was a good idea to start his own "entertainment" houses. So he did it; no one was going to stop him he had money and money is power. He was never the nicest person in the world, he was evil the worst kind too, the type that smiled when people were suffering. He filled up the dragon houses as he called it; with people he tricked and took from random places, being in the houses was hell I should know because I was put work in there by my own brother just because I spoke my mind. He would have his friends use me, and if I refused or didn't please them I would be punished. I have the slashes on my back to prove it. I finally got to the address and got of my bike then rushed into the building hoping I wasn't to late.

End POV

Rai runs down the hallway till he got to apartment 2 B. He knocks hoping that Yugi would answer. He heard nothing so he was about to kick it but some thing told him to try the doorknob. The door opened easily, Rai looks around the apartment. Every thing was on the floor disheveled and rampaged.

"Oh no…Yugi." Rai rushes through the house he then gets to what seems to be the bedroom. He looks through the room then finds a piece of paper on the bed. It was the only thing untouched. He grabs it off the bed and starts to read.

Letter

_Dearest brother,_

_It seems that you have been keeping this little beauty away from me. But, I will forgive you since we are related. Report to the Dragon Houses ASAP. Which means now, and maybe I would not take him to night. He is ever so beautiful I probably won't be able to wait. See you dearest bro. Smiles _

_Sincerely,_

_Kane Mikigawa_

End of Letter

Rai rips it up and rushes to his motorcycle to ride back to his hellhole, the houses.

He speeds down the road, cursing himself over and over again.


End file.
